Euphonious, The Next Evolution
by One Sided Pancake
Summary: After the death of the last mutated race, humans discover that a new kind of Diclonious has been born. With blue hair, blue eyes, and a kind heart, this race has the ability to heal the wounded and resurrect the dead. But, is this race better left dead?


**Euphonious: The Next Evolutionary Branch**

**- The Overview-**

* * *

_In the recent times, the media has turned the world to face the rising of the Diclonious; an evolved species derived from humans. These beings were said to be "Specifically hand-picked and assorted" by the being known as God himself. Often, these Diclonious have a blood-thirsty instinct carved into their nature; to kill humans by the time they are of a developed age, and are sent to institutions for testing and extermination. These tests are performed, the tested Diclonius exterminated, and the numbers of Diclonious had decreased drastically over the span of three years. Still, every now and then, a Diclonius is born into this hateful world; a Diclonius' destiny determined at birth. _

_It seemed like an endless struggle to keep the limits of humanity isolated was going to be a long one. It was a war that was coming close to its end, drowning in the sea of lost evolution._

_When a Diclonious by the name of Lucy was set into this world, tragedy befell her, and the human race was given all the more reason to isolate and detest the 'unforgivable race'. There was no hope for this race; it was its dealt cards in an unbeatable game._

_As the last of the Diclonious were seemingly eliminated, the world finally was able to calm and turn back to its regular way of life. No Diclonious, no threat, no worries. Pink haired, red eyed children stopped from emerging from hospital rooms, and eventually, the institutions ran out of cause to operate. They were shut down, but not destroyed, in the case of another outbreak. Life was at peace once again.... But, a new evolutionary outbreak would surge and tremble the world by its feet once again._

_In Nagoya, Japan, a young child, named "Chinatsu" was born in the early summertime. _

_The child was physically healthy and well, although the surgeons and nurses alike fell into a state of shock upon discovering the features, describing the child as a "Turquoise haired Diclonious... Deep blue eyes like the ocean itself... Horns; although they were a bit longer, they also curled down and inward."_

_The media immediately swarmed the surgeons like flies to a feast, intruding the space of the mutated baby Diclonious with cameras and video footage. In less than a day, there wasn't a single soul who hadn't heard about the new baby Chinatsu, and the world once again prepared itself for another near-apocalyptic fate. The sales income of guns rose, as well as other weapons of self defense. The diclonious institutions once again opened their doors in secrecy, and the child was taken to the same institute that Diclonii before her had been walked through. It would be five years before the lab would begin their work, though._

_When the time came for the experiments, the institutions finally ran their programs. With the goal of uncovering the secrets behind this 'Diclonious', the laboratories resumed the work it had been used for years before. Tests were performed, intervals of starvation and therapy were conducted, but this Diclonious didn't show the nature of those before it. The Diclonious before this particular case grew up with a grudge, born within its very blood. This seemed to be the first time, in evolutionary history, that it proved otherwise. _

_Code-Name "Chinatsu" was different. It didn't seem to know the emotion of 'hate', and forgave the test conductors for all of their actions. It only cried when in physical pain, and did not show any signs of anger or detestation towards any of the researchers. Another unexpected event happened... The researchers began to fall in love with Chinatsu, and could no longer bear conducting the tests. Something about her emitted an aura, desiring love and affection. As Chinatsu grew weak, the researchers stopped all testing and tried in their possible actions to keep her with them, alive. They genuinely cared for this Diclonious, and the hospital that she lived her last moments in would receive visitors around the world. _

_Each visitor came with a similar question in mind: 'Why was this Diclonious deserving of a human love?' Every visitor came into the hospital in disbelief, but left with a feeling of heartache and a sincere nostalgia. Seeing this child brought them a state of forgiveness, and upon seeing such a creature die brought even the toughest of men to tears. This was no Diclonious, people began to think. _

_This was something different. Something more beautiful and complex, yet simplistic in the same. _

_The Diclonious before it brought out the feelings of hate and rejection from human hearts. This Diclonious' aura brought out the capability to love and be loved, even more so than that of a human child._

_As Chinatsu died of health and respiratory problems, the world mourned her death. No one thought that a "Diclonious" was capable of deserving such feelings. No one could explain how or why this child was different from the children before it, but it was a holy state of harmony that this child brought that made all the difference. People would cry, not knowing why exactly they missed the child or how they cared for it. They just... did._

_An autopsy was performed on said "Diclonious", as scientists and evolutionists alike wanted to dig deeper to uncover the mystery of what made this child different. The child bore the exact same traits of a Diclonious, until you searched the head of the body._

_This Diclonious was wired differently. It had a different thought process and the ability to hate seemed to have been left out of the program. Still, did this "Diclonious" prove to be a threat like those who had preceded it? Would it contain vectors within its horns, making it a capable killing machine to the human race?_

_The answer?_

_No._

_Upon examination of the horns, the powers emitted from it were very different from the typical Diclonious. Although researchers could not find out what their ability was, they could tell for certain it was for an opposing use of what the Diclonii vectors had been used for. These vectors seemed to be softer, not intended for hunting. What could they possibly be capable of? The world may never know, as the only living "Diclonious" of this species was now dead, without any offspring to resume studies. _

_The world was once again left, waiting in the shadows..._

_

* * *

_

_It would only be a year after Chinatsu's death before yet a second Diclonious of this species was born to a mundane human family. This baby too was taken to the institution like Chinatsu before her. Named "Asuka", this child grew up under close eyes. Tests were also performed just as Chinatsu, and the results were the same; spot on. _

_No feelings of hate, no grudge. They were the exact tests that were performed on the former pink-haired Diclonious. The same tests that had brought out the anger and rebellious nature of the Diclonii before it had failed to bring the same feelings from the new race._

_Dr Lindaman (PhD) has called this new species of race "Type 2 Diclonious" for the meantime, until a more fitting name can be extracted with more research._

_On the new child Type 2 Diclonious, Asuka, tests were being performed when several more cases of births with this mutation occurred. _

_More Type 2 Diclonious? The world was astonished. Every eye remain on their television screen as the announcements were made; as reporters followed the Diclonious Type 2 children into the institutions, every person watched in sincere._

_

* * *

_

_About two thirds of a decade after the first outbreak of Type 2 Diclonious, another hundred babies appeared with the genetic defect. All were rounded into the institutions for discovery._

_Finally, the researchers discovered the abilities of this new species' power. _

_Type 1 Diclonious, the pink-haired race, had been born with vectors, capable of reaching two metres. They had been used to kill, to hunt, and to protect. In an instant, a Type 1 Diclonious could flail its hand-like vectors in the setting around it and rip all those living to shreds in an instant. Although some Diclonii had a longer range and a higher amount of strength to their vectors, their use and ability had been all in the same interest.  
_

_With modern research, the evolutionists have discovered that their assumptions were indeed correct: _

_**The vectors on the Type 2 Diclonious, the "blue-hairs", are used for the exact opposite intention.**_

_The discovery was made one morning during a recent bombing in Kyoto; it was a freak accident, not meant to occour. A 12 year old Type 2 Diclonious by the code name "Ivan" had been in the back of the Diclonious institutions vehicle, and was on his way to the laboratory for investigation. The bomb unintentionally set off at precisely 12:46 AM on that Sunday evening, killing hundreds and wounding thousands. Bodies lie everywhere, and the Type 2 Diclonious lay, uninjured. _

_"I saw him walk in the middle of the disaster, without any worries," a witness recalls, "He then closed his eyes, and all those injured and deceased around him rose back to their feet, miraculously recovered. He recovered the weak; he ressurected the dead!"_

_

* * *

_

_After the incident, the laboratory released all Type 2 Diclonious, each accompanied by an armed guard, to test the new theory that the Type 2 Diclonious had the gift of restoration. The Diclonious were escorted to the bomb sight, their mission; to restore all lost lives and heal the wounded._

_The theory went according to assumption; every body that was found was revitalized and refreshed. Nonetheless, each person who was restored was ordered to be taken to a hospital for double-checking and examination._

_"They saved us," Kazuo Asahiro, a formerly injured victim exclaimed, "I am grateful for this race... They did what no other being can."_

_Although those who have died and been brought back to life by a Type 2 Diclonious suffer severe insomnia, the society agrees that this minor loss is worth the prevention of an even bigger, more tragic loss._

_

* * *

_

_**Scientists and test conductors have since then come up with these facts on this new Type 2 Diclonious:**_

_1. Type 2 Diclonious are unable to feel mental pain, and are unable to be angered. They forgive without a second thought.  
2. Recover quickly from injuries, but go into a coma if their horns are chipped off.  
3. All humans who encounter a Type 2 Diclonious instantly feel a harmonious feeling towards it.  
4. Type 2 Diclonii vectors are used for healing the injured and restoring the dead, although some side affects, including amnesia and slight birth defects.  
5. Those who are revitalized by a Type 2 Diclonii have nearly a 30% chance of giving birth to a Type 2 Diclonious child.  
6. Immune to common colds, diseases and viruses.  
7. The vectors of a Type 2 Diclonious can also cure some cases of depression, refreshing the target's mind to a pure and calm state.  
8. Die by the age of 23._

**_A doctor has bestowed the Type 2 Diclonious with their own category title; "Euphonious"._**

_When asked in an interview, the doctor described that "Euphonious is a suitable name for this race. 'Euphonious' means 'sweet' and 'harmonic', especially in sound... The Euphonii are similar in nature, and bring a sense of security to the human race, therefore earning a title in agreement and kindness. To us, Euphonious are the closest thing we have to a God, here."_

_

* * *

_

_Would this race prove useful to the human empowerment? It definitely seemed so. Humans are allowing the Euphonious to intertwine destinies with their own race, and more and more children of this race are born into the world with every passing minute on the clock._

_They are allowed into society with the intent that they will be super doctors, curing and healing every _

_However, some spectators believe that the Euphonious are a controversial issue, interfering with Mother Nature's natural cycle. People who were meant to die are no longer dying. People who were dead for a hundred years are being decided upon by the public on whether they should be resurrected or not. _

_Should such options even exist? Would the world get too crowded? Were the dead intended to remain dead? _

_Also, with the rising number of Euphonious in this world... Would this infantile race also attempt to take over the earth as we know it, but perhaps in a different approach than the sister Diclonious race before it?_

_**The world keeps on spinning, at least until tommorrow...**_

_**

* * *

**_**- ADDITIONAL NOTES -  
**

The reason that I state in the story that the Euphonious are loved by everyone upon sight, is because they have an aura to them, that for some reason, automatically  
causes the human to feel sympathy and sincerity upon it. I wasn't sure if I made this clear in the story, so I decided to recap it here.

**Miscellaneous Information **

**The definition for the word 'Euphonious' by Dictionary. com - **Pleasant in sound; agreeable to the ear; characterized by euphony: a sweet, euphonious voice.

Can you see where I'm coming from when I named the race?

_Anyways, I really hope that you continue to read on. The story will take shape with a character in the next chapter, and I suspect that this story  
will be but 5 chapters long. _

**Thank you, and please take the small time to leave your review.****  
**


End file.
